Love Begins in a Moment
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Celeste Just moved to Ireland with her dad and brother she is lonely and when a red haired Irishman that lives next door sweeps her off her feet can they keep their love afloat of will their past problems come back to haunt them? M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi its me! i wanted to write a story about Kaitlyn and Sheamus im using their real names so i Hope you like it!

18 year old Celeste Bonin was livid when her mother told her that she and her 12 year old little brother Jason had to go live with her father in Dublin, and her brother just got out for summer and her mother says that we have to live with our father in Ireland! without any explanation, maybe it was because she fought with her mother so much and her brother usually took her side. her mother was very selfish in her opinion she spent all the money dad sent us on Slutty clothes and cigarettes. See Celeste loved her father very much, it was just she didn't see him all that much since he divorced her mother Carole.

She really didn't want to go but she loved seeing her father and it was the only way to get her and her brother away from her mother so she just had to suck it up and accept it. She had a comfortable life in Houston Texas she didn't want to leave her life, her friends and other immediate family, but here she was sitting next to her sleeping brother on a plane headed for Ireland. She looked out the window looking at the cloudy skies around her wondering what will be in store for her in Ireland, the place was so unknown to her.

she didn't know what the people were like or how they would act, but she did kind of know how their accents sounded like because her Sophomore year there was an exchange student named Mickey he had brown hair, short and we didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Unfortunately his stay was short because everyone teased him for his accent and he missed his family terribly, how does she know this is because she was the only friend he had in his brief stint in her high school.

Now she is a Graduating and heading to an unknown place, will she find love hmm that was a difficult topic because yes she was still a virgin and she only dated one guy that she only kissed so the was hoping that she could find someone that was worthy of her time and to give herself to, but she was getting ahead of herself she had to get their first- Ding she heard then the voice of the pilot came on "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman we will be landing in Ireland at Dublin International Airport in about 10 minutes, it is 4:22 pm have a good stay in Ireland everyone." Celeste shook her brother "hey Jase its time to get up buddy, come on." her brother groggily lifted his head "okay.."

They got off the plane and met their dad at the terminal, They ran up to hug him with all kinds of warm greetings "hey daddy" they both greeted, their father replied "hey kids i missed you so much!" with a beaming smile on his face, seeing his kids for the first time he left the states to go to Ireland. he really didn't want to leave his children but after his marriage fell apart he was offered a vice president job for the Architect company he worked for at the European offices, so now that he has his children there with him he was a complete man. they drove to his beach house in Blackrock.

When they arrived at his house Celeste go out of the car and was greeted by a pale boy with red hair about her age, he was very handsome and his accent was so sexy, she was pretty sure he was checking her out but she decided to just push it in the back of her mind for now...so she went in the house and was blown away it was located right on the ocean and the inside the house was even more intricate, it was 3 stories high and had 5 bedrooms adjacent with bathrooms, soaring ceilings, multiple windows, and sliding doors that accessed the decks there is an additional den on the third floor overlooking the great room. All the bathrooms were tiled and had either stall showers or jacuzzi tubs with showers. The master bath was a heated floor, two sinks, an oversized shower stall, and a separate toilet room! She was in awe of how beautiful the house was. She thinks the is going to like it here...

* * *

Stephen was a 19 year old fuck up he didn't have any direction in his life, Rona his ex girlfriend broke up with him because she was going to college and he didn't have a job, but he had a dream, he wanted to be a wrestler for the American company WWE but he wasn't even sure that he could do it. She said he was sweet and a perfect Gentleman but she doesn't want a man that wasn't sure of himself and what he wanted to do with his life. So he was stuck living at his grandmothers in Blackrock.

he was glad that she lived on the ocean because he could just go out to the shore and think about his life to always relax, he really didnt get to go out a lot because it rained most of the time in Ireland so he would just look out his window and look at the rain falling. he was so lonely all the time since Rona went to college in America and broke his heart, he loved her so very much but he knew she didnt feel the same, maybe he could find his love this summer he didnt know.

hmm who would want a pasty skinned red haired giant, at least he was in shape but the ladies weren't exactly scratching and clawing to get into his bed, pfft he was sure that Rona settled for him because there wasnt really anyone else in the small town of Blackrock but whatever she is in his past now its time for him to get over it and find someone else. Stephen was sitting on his porch in an unusually sunny day when his next door neighbor pulled up in his expensive car and got out, he got up to greet him "Oy how ar ya doin?" Stephen said happily, turned around to say "hello Stephen i want you to meet my kids Celeste and Jason",

just then a brunette boy jumped out of the car about 12 he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, he greeted him nicely and got his things out of the car and ran into the house. Then a beautiful 2 toned haired girl walked out of the car she was wearing a jean skirt and a peach colored tank top that hugged her curves, and black heeled boots that made her legs to on for miles, her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him and he couldn't move or say a word just then she smiled at him so bright that it made him melt then she skipped into the house making her fly up just a tad so he could see her creamy thighs.

He was mesmerized. her father then snapped him out of his daze by saying "so Stephen you are about her age right? how bout you show her around sometime tomorrow because she's going to be living here from now on." Stephen nodded and replied "oh ya if she's up fer it" smiled "good" and left to attend to his kids. Stephen was stunned he was going to be hanging out with a beautiful girl like her wow his luck must me changing..


	2. Steamy Dreams turn into Awkward moments

_**Okay here is chapter 2 i lied about tomorrow lol**_

walked into the house and stepped up to the kids "so kind how do you like the house?" the kids replied to his liking, Celeste spoke up "woah dad this house is so cool I'm really glad to be here. her dad's eyes softened "thank you sweetie I'm glad to have both of you here".

he paused then spoke up again "so tomorrow I'm going to show Jason around and Celeste I want you to go with that nice boy Stephen that live next door, oh and don't worry ive known him for years so he is harmless okay ." she sighed in relief and then perked up in excitement she was nervous to be meeting him again he was so cute and his body was to die for.

He also seemed very sweet, something she has never seen in a guy before. "Okay dad, he seems cool" she replied cooly to not give any suspicion that she liked him. her dad gave her a knowing smile, he knew that she liked him because of the way she looked at him,

he knew that because that was the same look his ex-wife used to give him back when they went on their first date but was also worried because on that same night they conceived Celeste, now don't get him wrong he love Carole but their love faded when she started drinking because he was working so much. He just hoped that his daughter was smart enough to wait.

But he also knew Stephen he would never push Celeste into something like that because he was a real gentleman and you didn't find that in many American Men. So he trusted Stephen with his daughter. They all sat down for dinner , and made small talk from how Jason was doing in school, to what Celeste was going to be now that she has finished High school, she didn't know what she wanted to do, she was thinking really long and hard about it, she wanted to do something she loved but also didn't want to disappoint her father.

She thought about what she wanted to do, she was very athletic so maybe some kind of sport she didn't know. After they were all done with their dinner Celeste went up to her room and looked out her window into the ocean she saw the clouds starting to form over the setting sun, she looked to the corner of her eye and seen the pale man staring in the same direction as him he looked so peaceful standing there, it was so weird she wanted to go up t him and kiss him, she wanted to run her hand all over his body.

She shook her head she just met the guy and she already wants him to take her ugh she needs sleep that's probably why she is thinking like this she was up for almost 24 hours ugh whatever. right when she hit the pillow she was off to dreamland...

**_i was walking through a hall in nothing but a silk slip i was feeling so aroused, the hall lead me to a bedroom it was beautiful with candles everywhere, the window was being lightly tapped with rain i walked in i suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist i couldn't see him because the light was way too dim to see his face, all i knew was that he was strong and very tall. he laid my body on the soft comforter he reached down to cup my cheek. he slipped the hand down my body to my breasts to my tummy, he tugged the string of the light pink slip and it fell open exposing all of me, he touched my inner thighs i shivered and moaned out loud i whispered "touch me"he ran his hand to my soft folds and stroked my clit with his thumb i couldn't take it anymore i took his hand and made him slip 3 fingers into my hot core i screamed "oh yes" then whispered "Stephen"-_**

she woke up with a start oh wow she just had a dream about HIM! and it wasn't just any dream it was a sexual one she never had one of those before, she shifted and inside her panties felt wet she had to have climaxed. wow what a dream..

Celeste got up to take a shower because she was feeling weird, after she got out of the shower she sat on her bed thinking that she was furious at herself that she is having dreams about a guy she hasn't even known for a day she didn't know what to do she was feeling this aching in her pelvis and her clit so she decided to do what her friend AJ told her to do a long time ago when she was feeling stressed... Masturbate.

she then hooked her fingers into the waistband to her boy shorts and pulled them to her feet, she stepped out of them and laid back on her bed she experimentally cupped her D breasts, she let out a sharp gasp followed by a moan.

she rubbed them for several minutes then slowly ran her hand to her throbbing core. Celeste stroked her clit with her fingers and cupped her breast she was moaning and panting so loud you could hear right into her window, she was so into to that she didn't even realize she was calling out this name"Stephen, Stephen..." .

Stephen was sitting out by his window texting Drew when he heard panting and moaning out of the beautiful girls window he looked out of his window to see into hers.

She was on her bed with her fingers inside of herself softly calling out his name. he was so shocked that he then dropped his cell phone on the floor, her body was like a goddesses' the sweat sheen covering her body seeing her bite her lip and think about him was making him aroused she heard the thump gasped loudly and fell on the floor.

she then seen him looking into her window from his. he then realized what he was doing and covered his eyes and left his window. she put on her clothes and shut her shades she couldn't believe she left her window open like that she was so embarrassed mostly because he was now the only one that had ever seen her naked...

when he takes her out tomorrow it is going to be so awkward. Stephen sat there on his bed with his head in his hands thinking about other things to make his erection go away but he could not stop thinking about her beautiful body but he was also ashamed that he was looking at her without her permission he felt like a stalker or a pervert ugh this was going to be awkward tomorrow!

* * *

_**Okay now tomorrow will be him showing her around town will it be awkward or will they just talk it out? Til next time... REVIEW! TBC...**_


	3. You know that feeling By one touch

_**Hey everyone one more chapter for you guys!**_

* * *

Celeste woke up the next morning the sun was shining after the night rain, she saw that is was about 11:30

feeling her head throbbing as the events of yesterday trickled back to her brain, she became extremely flushed, she first thought about her dream which was completely inappropriate then the Embarrassing incident of him watching her while she masturbated.

she pulled on her pajamas then headed downstairs where her dad and brother were having bacon and eggs for breakfast. Her father looked up from the stove and greeted her,

"Hey good morning sweetie." she grunted in reply , and he frowned at her "did you have a bad night honey?"

"yeah you could say that dad. hey squirt"

she greeted Jason "morning sis, ready to go see the town today?"

he asked innocently she felt her face heat up and her body stiffen "uh yeah i guess"

she replied awkwardly. her brother didn't notice the edge in her voice.

She ate her breakfast silently and quickly then she got up and skipped up the stairs and took out her cell phone she really needed to talk to AJ the phone picked up "Hello?"

"Hey AJ its me I really need to talk to you I have a problem."

"what"

well last night I had my first sex dream about a guy that i just met yesterday"

"wow really who is he"

"well his name is Stephen he is really built really pale skin Red hair and has the sweetest Irish Accent I have ever heard in my life and he lives next door and my dad is making him take me out today to show me the town"

she blurted out quickly "okay well now what was the sex dream about."

well we were in a pretty room with candles and he was holding me and was touching really softly and I was wearing a small slip that barely went around my breasts and then he laid me down to finger me but before we could do anything else I woke up and that's not even the embarrassing part!"

she described vaguely  
"ahahaha well what is it!"  
"well after I woke up I was really wet and horny so I took your advice and tried masturbating for the first time but just as I was about to...you know I heard a thump from outside my window so I opened my eyes and he was sitting in his window watching me I got so scared that I fell in the floor when I got up he was gone ugh its going to be so awkward when he takes me out"

"well I think that you should just talk it out with him and im sure everything will be alright. oh crap i gotta go im getting ready for my date with Phil at 7 good luck I'll call you later kay love and miss you bye"

"okay love you to bye"

Celeste hung up and took a minute to soak in what AJ said to her. Just then she looked at the clock crap it was almost 12:30 she went got dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top with her white and black checkered vans.

She stepped into her bathroom to do her hair, she curled her 2 toned hair into big curl.

she went downstairs to find out that her brother and dad had already left the house she then froze when the doorbell rang she slowly opened the door to see Stephen dressed in dark wash jeans and a blue button down he looked so delicious, she silently scolded herself for thinking that way again.

he stood there awkwardly he scratched his head and said "are ya ready ta go lass

"uh sure" we walked out into the sidewalk and walked in silence of a couple of minutes, finally he spoke up and said "look lass im sorry fer lookin' on ya last night i was already sitting there and-"

"look Stephen its ok I didn't even shut my shades or anything"

Stephen looked relieved and like a weight had been lifted up off of his shoulders, he didn't even want to embarrass her by bringing up that he had heard her call out his name during her climax he was actually ecstatic that she liked him because he really liked her too soon Celeste broke his thoughts by saying

"well i guess my first time masturbating didn't go so well" they both laughed breaking some of the silence then he realized that she had said 'first time' "

wait whaddya mean ferst time" he said surprised 'well i haven't really you know yet with anyone this is the first time i actually did anything sexual" she replied nervously he just smiled and they went on their way he showed her shops and all kinds of things that she could do for fun. After they had a bit of fun they walked back to the house around 4 pm she noticed that her dads car was parked in the driveway so she knew he was home. They stopped at her front door

"well i had a really great time with you today thanks for showing me around" she smiled and blushed

"ah yer welcome lass i had a great time with you today too so ill see ya around?"

" yeah see ya". she then surprised him by wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

it took him a a minute to respond but when he did he snaked his arms around her small waist and hugged her tight to his body.

They both felt the electric shock of their bodies so close, they pulled back blushing looking into each others eyes. he watched her walk into her house and left for his own wow he has something to think about tonight first seeing her beautiful body now he got to touch her it was unbelievable. He never felt like this with any other girl he was certain he liked her now.

she went into her house completely ecstatic she was losing the game in not trying to think about him.

* * *

_**um let see if you guys have any ideas for the story don't hesitate to Pm Me i take all suggestions and please review!**_


	4. I want you no love youor both

**Its been about 5 weeks since Celeste and her brother moved to Ireland and she couldnt be happier, Stephen was becoming her best and only new friend but thats not all she wanted them to be. She was falling for him every single day He was sweet, kind, and incredibly funny.**

He told her all about his dreams to become a WWE superstar, she thought he was incredibly passionate about his dreams, and thats what she loved the best about him.

she just coudn't get enough of him he made her feel like she was special, when he touched her hair or gently put his hands on her arms it would send a shiver down her spine, she really couldn't take it when he would whisper cute things in her ear, like how pretty she looked and nice her hair looked .

She wanted to kiss him right then and there she really didn't know why they weren't together they had gotten to know each other and knew each other very well maybe one of them had to make the first move, and she was going to be the one to do it.

She went over to his house and knocked she waited, the door slammed open and a petite brunette came running out of the house and almost knocked her over, this made Celeste very angry "watch where you're going Bitch!" she shouted.

The woman stopped in her tracks and spun around '"so yer the American bitch Stephen has been hanging around with wow didn't know he lowered his standards tha' much!" she spat venomously,

Celestes' face turned red "you know what fuck you RONA" she looked confused "oh yeah that's right i know who you are and what you are all about and how you broke Stephens' heart ,you know i should kick your ass right now but i won't because i dont want to cause a scene in front of his grandmothers house"

Stephen and his grandmother were standing there but she didn't notice she was way too livid "you know what i bet i could keep Stephen happier than you ever could because you never loved him as much as i do..." she trailed off once she realized that Stephen were there,

she looked into his eyes and saw the same love she had for him in his eyes. Rona was about to strike when Stephen grabbed her hand "I don't think so i told ya to leave now leave me girlfriend alone!"

Rona was so shocked she just put her head down, headed to her car and left. Celeste was staring at him in disbelief "Am i really your girlfriend?" she asked

"well yeah if you want to be, i mean Celeste since the first i saw ye i i thought ya were da most beautiful girl in de world and i want ta make ye mine and all mine i want ta make ye feel special every day and kiss ye every day like i want to do right now." she had ters streaming down her face "you really mean that?" she said with so much emotion in her voice "yes-" she then jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion she could muster up, he kissed back with equal amount to passion.

he pulled back and asked her "Celeste Bonin will you go out with me tonight" she laughed "you know thats the reason why i came over, i was going to ask you but that fuckin' bitch bumped me so i had to argue with her."

He chuckled "well?" she looked at him "oh! haha yes i will go out with you!" she kissed him hard and long.

Later that night Stephen was getting ready to go to celestes' house when his grandmother stopped him "ye better treat that girl better than that nasty girl Rona, She is a keeper she will be the key to ye future, now go have fun"

she walked away and Stephen stood there with a confused look on his face but shook it off and walked to Celestes' house

he knocked on the door, when she opened the door he was so stunned he couldn't talk she was wearing a Casual Sheath One Shoulder Mini Dress she looked beautiful "he snapped him out of it by saying "are you ready?" "oh yeah you look so gorgeous baby" she blushed "thanks you dont look so bad yourself, so where are we going?"

"ah first im takin ya yo the dinner, movies and a walk in the beach." her heart melted when he wanted to take her out on the beach "okay lets go!" they left for the night dinner was fun and the movie was a funny comedy.

when they went back to the beach they took of their shoes to walk in the sand they ended up sitting on the sand letting the water touch their feet only,

Stephen spoke up it was now or never to tell her, he mustered all the courage he had "he Celeste i have soething i wanna tell you this past month with you has been wonderful and i feel like you and i belong together and i..i just wanted to tell you that i love you!"

finally he had got it out hoping she wouldn't react badly, he was relieved to see her smile " awww Stephen i love you too!" she kissed him and he laid her down on to the sand and kissed her cheeks and neck,

she moaned feeling the same way she was when she had her dream only this one was real his hand slid down her body to her inner thigh where her dress had ridden up gettin really close to her core, she was getting more nervous by the second.

This was real and she was terrified as hell. She pulled back and he lifted his hand thinking he had gone too far. She immediately sensed this "oh no baby you didn't go too far its just that im really scared you know that im a virgin and i really dont know if im ready for this step yet, im really sorry-" he cut her off before she could say anything else

"no you don't have anything to be sorry abou you know that i will wait as long as it takes okay i don't want to rush you into anything okay." she nodded "but that doesn't mean we can't do other things, she smiled deviously and put his hand back on her thigh and dissed him pulling him down with her he slid his hand into her panties and pulled them off. He ran his hand through her hot wet folds he gently slipped 2 fingers into her she keened and panted calling his name. He thumbed her clit softly but relentlessly "oh Stephen that feels so fucking good oh yes im gonna cu- AHH"

she screamed into his neck she watched him through heavy lidded eyes "hmmm now its your turn. she unbuckled his pants shoving her hand in feeling his big hard manhood, he moaned and she sroked faster until his precum was leaking on to her hand,

she honestly didn't know what she was doing but he seemed to like it, she heard him moan loud and his cock shoot out white cum onto her ahd and his stomach.

He collapsed on to the sand pulling her with him "wow" he breathed out "yeah why haven't we done this before" they both chuckled looking into each others eyes both seeing love.


End file.
